shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Arrow
The Third Arrow is the name of a main quest in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. The fight occurs in a flashback, which took place in the crypt, in front of May's grave. Story Shadow Mind continues its story. Bolo wanted the power and knowledge of Shadow Mind, but he knew his spirit is too weak to fuse with it. Shadow is the only one with a soul capable of fusing perfectly with it. Trying to find out his source of power, Bolo stalked Shadow. He often came to the crypt to mourn May. When Bolo arrived there, he found two things: May's grave is soaking with shadow energy, and a weird-looking stranger trying to flee. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a man wearing a technologically advanced equipment, which was a weird thing considering the times the story took place. He will gain shadow energy gradually if he is on a shadow zone on the ground. The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the stranger before the timer ends. Otherwise, they will lose that round. The player fights as Young Bolo, with a predetermined equipment. The difficulty for this fight is always rated "Hard". Player Info *Name: Young Bolo *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Gilded Staff (Staff) *Armor: Prefect's Robe *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Dragon Chakrams (Chakrams) Note: If the player owns Gilded Staff and/or Prefect's Robe, they can customize it with perks and special move according to their preference, to allow Bolo to utilize more perks and move, therefore giving him more advantages. Shadow Abilities *'Thresh ' Throws and telekinetically spins the staff vertically in midair in front of him, striking upwards many times, before pulling the staff back with a final downwards swing. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling his legs in the air, kicking the Stranger many times. *'Roll ' Charges up and rolls a Chakram charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which spins forward through the Stranger's legs, before returning and hitting him again from behind. Enemy Info *Name: Stranger *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Improved Pruner (Naginata) *Armor: Saccadic Masking *Helm: Neurovisor *Ranged Weapon: Selectors (Electromines) *Rules: **Smart Choice : Bolo (Fight as Bolo. Equipment power takes no effect on the fight difficulty). **Meddling Shadows: Opponent gains shadow energy boost in the shown zone). Move and Perks *'???' A sequence of 4 attacks with Naginata. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to Bolo during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce Bolo's Shadow Energy by 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of his attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid Bolo to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Stranger's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through Bolo, ending up behind him. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging Shadow energy around him. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below Bolo. *'Deactivation ' Stomps the ground, spawning a shadow electromine from the ground and spinning into the air. Stranger punches the bottom of the mine in midair, firing a forward horizontal blast of Shadow Energy from the top of the mine at Bolo. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery The Third Arrow (1).jpg The Third Arrow (2).jpg The Third Arrow (3).jpg The Third Arrow (4).jpg The Third Arrow (5).jpg The Third Arrow (6).jpg The Third Arrow (7).jpg The Third Arrow (8).jpg The Third Arrow (9).jpg The Third Arrow (10).jpg The Third Arrow (11).jpg The Third Arrow (12).jpg The Third Arrow (13).jpg The Third Arrow (14).jpg|If player loses The Third Arrow (15).jpg The_Third_Arrow_(16).jpg The_Third_Arrow_(17).jpg The_Third_Arrow_(18).jpg|If player wins The_Third_Arrow_(19).jpg The_Third_Arrow_(20).jpg The_Third_Arrow_(21).jpg Trivia *The Stranger is actually a scientist and a time traveler who travelled to the past in order to research how different people affect the world's history. *The Stranger appears again in Chapter VII: Part I, where he is fought as the first boss of that chapter. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)